


How They Met

by ml101



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: A collection of first meeting AUs for Barson





	1. Concert [ADA/Lieutenant]

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this file in my computer for who knows how long and decided to start posting them.
> 
> Feel free to prompt any other first meeting you can think of [except smut because I cannot write that for the life of me, but hey it's their first meeting I don't think they move that quickly!] via Twitter (MGLojo), Tumblr (wierdogal) or at the comments below. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADA Barba had just been transferred to Manhattan...just in time to perform for the city's benefit concert for the city employees. He's dreading the night...until he meets his co-performer.

“I can’t believe this is happening.”

Rita and Peter snickered as they watched their coworker pacing at the side stage, waiting for his turn.

“Would Jack believe me if I said--”

“No.”

All three turned to see their boss, District Attorney Jack McCoy heading towards them.

“You didn’t voice out any complain when the idea was brought up last month, Rafael,” said Jack as he walked over to the younger man and adjust said man’s tie and jacket. “Too late now.”

“I didn’t--”

“Come on, Raf,” began Peter as he patted the man’s shoulder. “You’ll do great.”

“Easy for you to say,” mumbled Rafael as he once again fixed his tie. “You two are just going to read and make small talk on stage.”

“Yeah but we don’t have a background in musical theater,” replied Rita as he once again consulted her script. “You’re opening remarks should be under three minutes not one, sir.”

“Like anyone out there wants to hear me talk about raising money for the city and its employees,” said Jack but retreated at Rita’s glare. “Fine. I’ll tell a funny story to make it 3 minutes, ADA Calhoun.”

“And you,” she pointed at Peter. “No Chicago or baseball stories. I want to get home on time.”

“Isn’t your boyfriend out there?” asked Rafael, looking at the gathered employees of the offices of the DA, Mayor, and NYPD. “You still eager to get home?”

“Why do you think I bought this dress?” asked Rita with a wink as she dragged Peter towards the stage.

“You’ll do fine, Rafael,” said Jack with another pat on Barba’s shoulder. “Just imagine you’re performing in front of one person.”

“Sir--”

“And contrary to what your law school classmates proclaim, this is not some initiation to the Manhattan DA office,” replied Jack with a wink. “Though maybe we could start a tradition.”

He was walking towards the stage before Rafael could even utter another word. Rafael groaned and sat on one of the chairs and ran a tired hand over his face.

One month in his lateral transfer to Manhattan and he was about to humiliate himself in front of the many politicians and his coworkers. It’s not like he wasn’t paying attention when Jack McCoy had called a meeting about the city fundraiser the Mayor wanted to organize for the many city employees.

First the suggestion was a game or friendly match but then the DA’s Office voiced out their own suggestion of performing arts and soon it was a benefit concert. With no budget, the performers were employees of the many city offices…

And since Rafael Barba was the new kid [and because his Harvard classmates ratted him out], he was the one from the DA’s Office that was going to sing.

“Hello,” came a small voice and Rafael was startled as a little boy suddenly appeared by his side. “Are you going to play the piano too?”

“Ummm,” began Rafael as two new people appeared from the side.

“Noah, what have I told you about running off?” said what could probably be the most beautiful women Rafael has ever seen in his entire life. “I’m sorry. He got away from us.”

“Come on, No,” replied the man she arrived with, coincidentally Rita's boyfriend. “Let’s go look for Uncle Sonny and Aunt Manda so we can have good seats to see mommy perform.” He turned to the woman. "See you later, Liv. Break a leg.”

“Thanks Fin,” groaned Liv as she sat by Rafael. “Let me guess, you’re dreading this just as much as I am.”

“What gave me away?” asked Rafael with a small smile. “Rafael Barba, new ADA. Just transferred from Brooklyn.”

“Oh, you’re the one Rita’s been talking about,” replied Liv as she took the offered hand.

“All lies,” replied Rafael. It took every ounce of his will not to groan. There goes Rita Calhoun embarrassing him in front of a beautiful woman even before he could have met her.

“All good things I assure you,” said Liv with a bright smile as Rafael found him blushing. Oh, he was going to kill Rita. “So what’s your talent?”

“I made a mistake of telling her and Peter that I sang back when we were all in law school together,” said Rafael with a shrug. “So when I arrived last month and this whole thing was being organized...I was offered as the unwilling sacrifice.”

“I know the feeling,” said Liv. “I learned one song on the piano to play for my adopted son and now I’m Beethoven.”

“Good, you’re both here,” began Rita, returning to the side of the stage as Jack made his opening remarks. “Raf, you’re first song. Then break for a video message. Liv you’re next and then Raf again then dinner.”

“How many songs are you singing?” asked Liv with a raised eyebrow.

“Those two convinced me to sing four,” replied Rafael as he pointed an accusatory finger to Rita and by association Peter who was still on stage.

“I see you two have met,” replied Rita with a mischievous smile. “What I tell you, Liv, am I right or am I right?”

Rafael turned to Liv and met her eye. “Do I want to know?”

“Nope,” Rita and Liv replied at the same time.

“Come on playboy, you’re up,” said Rita, dragging him by the arm. “You can ask me for Liv’s number after you’ve wowed the Manhattan crowd with your voice.”

Liv smiled as she watched them go. She had the right mind earlier that night to not show up to the fundraiser since there were other officers she’d already talked to in filling her musical act if she suddenly got cold feet.

But she was glad she came...Rita and Peter both have been trying to get her to meet the new ADA who coincidentally was their classmate back in Harvard. She didn’t place close mind, especially since getting to know Rita as she was know Fin’s partner, because the woman was suddenly known as the perpetual matchmaker.

As the music started, Liv got up and walked over to have a better view of the stage. Rafael commanded the stage, much like the other ADAs commanded the courtroom. The song wasn’t familiar to her but Liv was too entranced by the man holding the microphone to care about the word.

She didn’t know how long she’d been watching him but he suddenly turned his head and their eyes met. All the breathe left her and as Rafael smiled at her, a second or two passing but to Liv it felt like an eternity before Rafael turned back to his audience.

The Manhattan crowd wasn’t the only one wowed by Rafael Barba...maybe Liv could ask Peter for his number instead of Rita. Because she wouldn’t hear the end of it from the other woman…


	2. Baby You Can Drive My Car [Driver/Lieutenant]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyft Driver Barba just wanted to end his last driving assignment and head home...

Rafael Barba had the right mind to throw the couple sucking face at the back seat of his car out to the pavement but he might just lose his Lyft approval and just ignored them.

 

Times like this did he wished he had taken the Bar Exam immediately after graduating from law school. He had delayed it at first, thinking that he wasn’t ready and had taken time to study...

 

But then he had other things to focus on. His family needed his help, with his mother having tons of work and his abuela being hospitalized. He had delayed taking the bar and ended up not taking it altogether.

 

He was afraid to even make an attempt, not really wanting to fail, especially since it’s been how long and the law has since changed over the past years.

 

And so here he was, Rafael Barba, Lyft driver to two people from New York who had no idea about the statutes on Public Displays of Affection. He had the right mind to stop the car and tell them but they were close to their destination and Rafael couldn’t really afford to lose his job.

 

So he kept his mouth shut and stepped on the brake hard to toss the two people at the back of his car.

 

“We’re here,” mumbled Rafael as the women glared at him but the man just gave him an amused smile.

 

“Sorry, bud,” he then turned the woman. “I’ll call you tomorrow, Maggie.”

 

He got out of the car and Rafael narrowed his eyes. Oh no, looks like his evening wasn’t over.

 

“Hey, bud,” began the man as he tossed Rafael a hundred dollar bill. “I know you’re eager to get another passenger...but could you drive her back to her place. This should cover it.”

 

Rafael sighed and nodded, keeping his irritation all to himself. Besides, the woman probably lived closed by and the man was basically paying him double, besides the Lyft fee already posted to his credit card.

 

“Bye Ron,” said the woman as Ron closed the door and the woman watched the man enter the building. When Ron was finally out of sight, the woman turned to him, expression changing 360 degrees which baffled Rafael.

 

“Umm, where--”

 

“NYPD,” declared the woman, raising a badge he didn’t know where she could possibly had hidden it. “16th Precinct if you can manage.”

 

“What?” asked Rafael in shock. “I--”

 

“My team had us under surveillance but things went a little south when Ronald there changed our plans,” replied the woman. “I need to debrief my squad and fast. So if you can…”

 

Rafael just swallowed the lump in his throat and headed for the precinct. The woman got her phone and started conversing to he only assumed where detectives.

 

My squad.

 

So not only was he driving a detective...he was driving probably a commanding officer.

 

No, he took it back. He was happy not pursuing his law career though he wouldn’t say no to meeting this woman.

 

The first thought he had when they had entered his car was damn that other man was a right lucky bastard for having a woman as beautiful as she was.

 

Then again, things are too good to be true and Rafael was right since apparently said woman was an undercover police officer.

 

“You know I could charge you with assaulting a police officer for what you did earlier,” remarked the woman, raising an amused eyebrow his way.

 

“Technically, you’d be charging the car,” remarked Rafael with a smile. “Besides, you didn’t identify yourself as a police officer. How was I supposed to know?”

 

“I could still file for assault,” replied the other woman.

 

“Implying that you can prove I intentionally wanted to hurt you and your companion,” challenged Rafael and the woman looked at him amused.

 

“Never thought I’d meet a lawyer who was a Lyft driver on the side” she began.

 

Rafael shrugged. “Never took the bar.”

 

“Huh,” replied the woman as they arrived at the precinct. She got out and waved for him to lower his window. “Too bad. We could have worked together.”

 

“Too bad,” agreed Rafael. “But I’m happy being your driver for the evening, miss?”

 

“It’s Lieutenant actually,” replied the woman with a smile. “Lt. Olivia Benson.”

 

“Lt. Benson,” nodded Rafael with a mock salute.

 

Olivia smiled and reached in her pocket and gave him a card. “We might need to contact you for any questions. Right now, you’re a witness.”

 

“I didn’t really see a crime,” said Rafael with a shrug but accepted the card. “Not unless I file charges for public indecency with you sucking face at the back of my car.”

 

“I’m not sure that’s illegal,” replied Olivia.

 

“I could say it was traumatic.” said Rafael. “It affected me so much I quit my job.”

 

“Well then maybe it’s time to think of a career change, Rafael,” replied Olivia as she raised her phone. “I’ll call you.”

 

This time it was Rafael who raised an eyebrow in amusement. Whether it was for the case or not, Olivia didn’t mention but the smile she gave him made Rafael think that it might just be for something else.

 

“I look forward to it, Olivia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given Rafael so many jobs, I need suggestions for Liv!


	3. Hey Coach! [Coach/Lieutenant]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lt. Benson wasn't a big fan of sports but when summer arrived and Noah really wanted to take part in a football clinic with his friends...well, who was she to say, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not American Football. [I may have written this during the World Cup...couldn't help myself.]

Noah had been excited about this since the time his classmate had mentioned it. It was summer and many of the children in Noah’s class were signing up to a lot of different activities. Sports was the favorite, and out of all the sports, football was the number one.

 

Liv wasn’t the biggest sports fan but Noah seemed to be taking a liking to it so she had signed him up for football.

 

Liv didn’t mind. The games would be at the park near their home and many of the other mother’s Liv knew offered to take Noah to and fro practice in case she caught a case.

 

Luckily, for Noah’s first big game, her unit was just catching up on paperwork.

 

Noah and the other kids were warming up as Liv moved to the side to check on her squad, when the ball breezed through the air and almost hit her had she not moved an inch to the side.

 

“Sorry about that!” came the voice of the coach and Liv turned to see the man running towards her. “One of the kids got way too excited and kicked it harder than I anticipated.”

 

“No worries,” replied Liv as she picked up the ball and handed it to him. Liv couldn’t help but study the man. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie with watching sports pants. His whistle around his neck and Liv could see another accesaroy, a gold chain around his neck, hidden beneath his clothing.

 

“We’re not usually allowed to touch the ball with our hands unless you’re a keeper,” replied the man with a teasing smile.

 

“Not a huge football fan,” said Liv with a shrug but the line had not been lost to her.

 

“Goalkeepers, the one who stands by the goal to make sure the other team doesn’t score, are the only ones allowed to touch the ball with their hands,” clarified the man. “Rafael Barba. You must be Noah’s mother.”

 

“How--”

 

“You’re the only one who hasn’t introduced herself,” replied Rafael as he jerked his head towards the many women by the field watching them. “That first day had me running scared.”

 

Liv laughed as she realized what he was talking about. “You should see them during the first semester. They’re like birds of prey.”

 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” said Rafael as he dropped the ball and kicked it towards the kids. “They haven’t stopped glaring daggers at us.”

 

“Wonder why,” replied Liv.

 

“Indeed,” replied Rafael as he motioned for her to walk with him back to the field. “So Noah tells me, you’re a superhero.”

 

Liv blushed. “I work for the NYPD. Catching bad guys is my job...but I wouldn’t--”

 

“You protect and keep people safe,” cut off Rafael. “That makes you a superhero in my book.”

 

“Coach!” came the call from of the teenagers helping with the program.

 

“That’s my cue,” began Rafael as he jogged towards the field. “I do, however owe you one for almost getting you hit with a ball.”

 

“I thought you said one of the kids got way too excited and kicked it harder than you anticipated?” asked Liv confused but a smile on her face.

 

“One of the kids, their coach who pretty much acts like a kid when football is concerned,” said Rafael. “Po-tay-toh, po-tah-toh.”

 

Liv laughed as she watched him gather the kids to start the game. She might just start to be a fan of football afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 jobs for Rafael - 0 for Liv.
> 
> Any suggestions?
> 
> PS: I was part of a football league and our goalkeeper really did use that line on someone.


	4. Gym [Trainer/ADA]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADA Barba has a crush on the ex NYPD detective turned gym trainer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, I finally gave Liv a different job!

“If Calhoun hears this, you won’t be hearing the end of it,” said Peter as he closed his locker and watched as Rafael Barba did the same.

“Which is why I’m glad she’s not here and you’re not a babble mouth,” replied Rafael to his fellow ADA and Harvard classmate. Rita Calhoun was a defense attorney who they shared classes with in Harvard and the three of them, even if on opposing sides had remained friends.

“You underestimate her, Raf,” said Peter and they headed out to the treadmills. “She has eyes and ears everywhere.”

“You just say that because you’re head to head with her isn’t to your favor,” replied Rafael with a smirk, earning him a glare. “We have maybe a half-hour before the class--”

“Oh, no you don’t,” said Peter. “I said I’d go to the gym, I didn’t say anything about taking the class with you.”

“Come on, Peter,” began Rafael. “You owe me one.”

“Yeah and I’d rather handle all your paperwork for the next 6 months than participate in a class with Olivia Benson.” whispered Peter. “You do know she was once an NYPD Detective right? I’m pretty sure she’s taken down people thrice her size.”

“It’s a circuit class,” fired back Rafael. “I doubt she’s going to throw you on the floor.”

“No, she’s going to yell at you through the different drills,” said Peter then made a face. “Why do I get the feeling that you’d actually enjoy her yelling at you.”

Rafael groaned. “You have a weird imagination, Pete.”

“And you should just go over to the trainers’ office and ask her for coffee or something,” began Peter as he moved towards the treadmills, Rafael following suit.

“Yeah, like she’ll say yes to coffee with someone like me,” replied Rafael as they both started their run. “I’m not exactly the guy gym trainers go out with.”

“Right? And who between the two of us jogs every other day of the week?” asked Peter. “I’m only fit because I try and play baseball every other weekend. Besides, who had more dates than classes back in Harvard?”

“Rita,” replied Rafael as Peter barked with laughter. “You know what, maybe this was a mistake...I guess my mind just stopped working when I saw her name on the--”

“Hey counselors,” said a voice that made Rafael’s entire mind and body shut down. His legs forgot that they were supposed to be running on a moving platform and soon he fell, hitting the moving belt and being deposited on the hard floor soon after.

“Oh god, are you alright?”

“Raf!”

Rafael wished for the ground to just swallow him whole right there. “Fine, no need to worry.” He paused and mumbled to himself. “My ego on the other hand…”

“Are you sure?” asked Olivia Benson as she crouched down beside him. “That was some fall.”

“I’ve had worse,” said Rafael with a wince as she and Peter helped him up. “What can we do for you, Ms Benson?”

“I was just going to invite you and ADA Stone to participate in our circuit training later,” said Olivia with a shrug. “If you’re still up to it, I mean.” She looked at his shoulder with concern.

“I’ll pass,” replied Rafael with genuine regret in his voice. His plan was to sort of show off to Olivia later but with the recent fall, he didn’t think he was up to it now. Better not risk looking like a complete moron in front of her. “Maybe next time?”

“Sure,” replied Liv as she patted his injured shoulder. “Sorry about that.”

“Yeah you sort of knocked me out of my feet,” said Rafael with a chuckle which he regretted and he could feel Peter snickering by his side.

“Maybe I could make it up to you with a cup of coffee,” suggested Liv. “I hear that’s basically the lifeline of ADAs.”

“That and paperwork,” replied Rafael as Olivia gave him her card. “So, I’ll call you then?”

“Looking forward to it,” replied Olivia. “Sorry about earlier.” She shouted as she headed to the office.

Rafael turned and went back to the treadmill as Peter did the same. “Don’t even start.”

“I wasn’t saying anything,” replied Peter but after a beat. “I do have to say that was some line--”

“Shut up,” said Rafael with a groan. The day wasn’t a total disaster. Sure he had made a fool himself, but he did manage to get Olivia Benson’s phone number...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news, this might be the latest update for a while. With my graduate research proposal getting denied once again, I need to focus on it before I end up getting delayed another year. I might have some time to write something next month during my birthday week but no promises.
> 
> What I can promise is come January, I'll be focused to writing stories again. So hopefully, you'll still be there to see whatever odd jobs I can give these two :)


	5. Rescue [Fireman/Lieutenant]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia Benson gets stuck in her apartment's elevator during a city-wide blackout. Luckily, there's newly transferred fireman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in 7 hours I have my graduate research proposal presentation. Instead of preparing and getting all nervous, I decided to actually enjoy my birthday and write a small fic.

This wasn’t happening. No, this was not happening…

She checked her phone again and still no signal but it did give her the time.

She’s been stuck in the elevator of her apartment building for half an hour already. Lucy and Noah must be worried sick.

She sighed and stretched her legs. She had sat down on the elevator floor as soon as she figured that the elevator was truly and utterly stuck one floor below her own.

Just her luck.

The emergency comm had been silent after she had alerted the building security that she was stuck. The super had been the one to reply to her and reassured her that they have called 911. Apparently the city was hit with a widespread power outage.

She dreaded what sort of paperwork her desk would be filled with once power was restored, given a widespread power outage. People tend to take a power outage as an invitation to commit crime.

She was startled by a knock on the closed elevator door.

“You ok in there?” came a voice that Liv did not recognized. She had expected someone from the building’s maintenance crew--

“Olivia Benson? Are you there?”

“Yes,” Liv finally managed. “I’m here.”

“I’m going to pry the door open,” said the voice and soon enough the elevator doors opened slowly. Liv could see that the elevator had almost made it to her floor. So close…

“Hi.”

It was dark but Liv could make the green eyes looking right at her. The man tossed her a light as he grabbed another one, shining it around the elevator.

“You brought your entire office with you Lt. Benson?” asked the man as he shined the light over the scattered folder on the floor.

“No--how do you-”

“I was warned that your unit is the one firefighters can’t ask to participate in a drill because they always put in an excuse that they have urgent work to do.” replied the man as he gave her a smile. “Capt. Rafael Barba, newly transferred from Brooklyn to Manhattan Borough Command. I was visiting my mother when the blackout happened. Offered to help when your doorman said that someone was trapped in an elevator.”

“Oh,” was the only reply Liv could make as she shined the light past the man to the hallway. To say she had been distracted by his green eyes was an understatement when she caught sight of him fully. The man was handsome with his well styled hair and a piercing smile.

“I think we’re in no danger of this thing plummeting to the ground,” began Rafael. “But I would still advice we move fast.” He paused and offered his hand. “Whatever you wish to bring out with you, better hand them over fast.”

Liv snapped out of her trance and began grabbing her files and folders, and bag and gave them to Rafael who neatly placed them on the floor beside him. Finally he helped her out of the elevator and to the hallway of her floor.

“You’re all by yourself?” asked Liv as she dusted her clothes with her hands.

“The other cart had more than one person trapped inside,” said Rafael. “I’d better go meet my colleagues since you’re ok.”

It was a statement but the tone at the end was a question and Liv nodded. He smiled at her one last time before heading to the stairwell.

“Maybe…” began Liv, wondering if she was making an utter fool of herself or not as Rafael stopped and turned back to her. “When you’ve rescued everyone, maybe you could stop by my place. I’m pretty sure my son would like to meet my rescuer.” She paused and offered him a shy smile. “I do owe you one for saving my life.”

“It’s all in a day’s job, ma’am,” came the reply in such a manner that Liv felt like he’s said a million times to people before, making her feel like-- “Which apartment?”

“This floor actually,” said Liv with a relieved sigh as she pointed to her door.

Rafael nodded and gave her another smile. “I’ll see you later then, Olivia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my research proposal passes with flying colors, I might just start updating again. If I have revisions, then I'll see you all in January. If I fail...well, I can always write fics full time :)
> 
> Accepting any weird jobs you might want for these two! [Hit me Twitter: MGLojo, tumblr: wierdogal, or in the comments below!]


End file.
